Lillymon
Lillymon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a pixie-type Digimon and the Ultimate form of Palmon. She has a tomboyish personality and is a crybaby but she is said to open the hearts of human girls who carry the same kind of feelings. In Digimon Adventure-Digimon 02, she is voiced by Dorothy Elias-Fahn. When written in English for Japanese media, her name is spelled as Lilymon. Decription Lillymon is like a pre-teenage girl in size and shape, noticeably shorter and more feminine than her previous evolution. Much of her head is shadowed by a pink flower-like hat although it can be seen that face appears close to that of a female humanoid but pale pink in coloration and the eyes black and abnormally beautifully large. Her hair can also be seen, appearing as green vines that frame her face nicely. She wears a pink flowery dress and has four leafy green wings on her back for flying. Abilities Attacks Attacks seen in T.V: *'Flower Cannon:' Brings both of her hands together which form a large yellow flower. This then opens revealing a cannon which fires a blast of green energy that explodes in a shower of flowers upon impact. *'Flower Wreath:' Zips around an enemy and ties them up with a rope of vines and flowers. This attack can counteract Digital viruses and make certain Digimon obey her command. Attacks seen in card or games: *'Temptation:' Targets an enemy and steals their life force. This life force energy is then transferred into Lillymon. *'Flower Cutter:' Kicks up in the air, with sharp flowers trailing her foot. *'Vicious Vine:' Spins around, creating a vine with flowers and spores that make the opponents slow and do damage if caught in it. *'Sunburst Vine:' Thorns quickly protrude around Lillymon's body, stabbing enemies. *'Sun-Crescent Kick:' A solar-charged kick. Lillymon charges her body with solar energy, then kicks outwards, leaving a trail of yellow light and flowers behind. Appearances Digimon Adventure Lillymon first debuted on August 3, 1999 when Myotismon isolated Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo so that his henchmen could gather the populace. During the vain attempt to fight back, Mimi's father almost got himself killed when he used a car to stop DarkTyrannomon. Mimi's sincere tears caused her crest to glow and Togemon to Digivolve into Lillymon, who tamed DarkTyrannomon. But Myotismon soon appeared. Lillymon put up a fight but was eventually paralyzed by Myotismon's Nightmare Claw attack, only to be healed by Wizardmon so she could be involved in the final battle with the villain himself. Lillymon was also a needed ally in the fight against the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. Digimon Adventure 02 When Mimi used the crest power to free the Sovereigns, Palmon lost the power to become Lillymon. That was until three years later, on Christmas Day, Palmon and the other old generation Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon. Lillymon, with ExVeemon, Seadramon and the rest of the American DigiDestined, managed to take down a berserk Cherrymon and gather all the Digimon. However, when most of the DigiDestined returned to Japan they gave up their ultimate power to allow Imperialdramon to change to fighter mode. Since Palmon was absent during this fight it is unknown if she still as the power to become Lillymon. Digimon Tamers A card of Lillymon made a cameo with Togemon in the second episode. Digimon Frontier Some Lillymon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family